Snow Child
by The Allies Ghost
Summary: In modern times we think magic has disappeared, but no it hasn't. Now its a race against the clock to find the snow child before humanity falls into darkness. Friends and enemies will be made; will love bloom and hate destroy? AU!
1. Prologue

Hello Its me again... The Allies ghost

genre: Romance, supernatural, drama, fantasy etc...

M for later chapters ( I will put of warning at the beginning of chapters)

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia ...there would be more cannon countries with names!

Enjoy :3

* * *

Snow Child Prologue:

There are things that we cannot explain, the shadows that lurk in the night or thousands of years of tradition and folklore. Yet there is one question that still remains...where did the divide of good and evil come from? Did humans create it as a form of control over mass number or was there an outside force that we will never understand? In many myths including those or cults, that there is solid divide whether its been warped to send the message is another story. There are things we shouldn't provoke naturally such as demons, Fae, beast and the undead or so they said once upon of time. Now enough with chit chat and lets get on with the story...shall we?

Like most stories will go back to the beginning, back in the dark ages to be exact. It was a dark point of humanity where people would be imprisoned unfairly and the ruling class where dictators, but it was also the time when magic was at its strongest. For the people believed in the folklore back then whether they were European, Asian or African,but that's a story for another day. It began on the British Isles, where mages once had strong magic and the Fae would do all of their trickery. There was a Prophet named Aeduuard was traveling from Scotland to England to tell the prophecies, but the king that took over did not believe in the ancient arts of magic. Aeduuard was was labelled insane and was locked away, he wrote the Prophecies before he died.

_ A women of black who was once human shall be banished in a realm of magic by the magician who carries the name Kirkland. The time of Magic will disappear and the stories will be forgotten. Wars will plague the world and new lands will be discovered. The women of black will never fade from this world bring discord and chaos. Magic will no longer exist, but the sight will remain..._

A man rode a horse through out the land, he had gained a reputation for slaying the last dragon or so rumors had it. He was also known for his rather large brows... He was one of the few students that Merlin had trained. His sandy brown hair flowing in the wind, his dark green eyes in a tight glare as he rode to his destination. He wore light armor, it was more convenient for travel. He looked at the sky for several moments in thought, The man knew he had to do this. The world of mortals and magic depend on this its his duty as one of Merlin's students. He knew the cause of this problem it was the fault of a fellow student of Merlin's known as Eidth. Just as her name suggest, she is very war like.

He could not forgive her for what she had done, she had fused her self with dark magic and became a demon of some sort. Eidth had did other things such kill his mentor and stole the forbidden spell book. His brown horse continued to gallop on his command, his plan was to reach the Eidth's hideout by tomorrow although he sensed another issue... It turned out he was being followed by his student and younger cousin. After several minutes, Sir Kirkland tried and failed to convince his cousin to return to the safety of the village.

They traveled for two days and arrived at the hideout of Eidth, The forest surrounding it looked like the life was sucked out of it. Sir Kirkland felt dread as he dismounted from his horse. His green eyes glint with determination before he stared at what he would consider his student, even if he was rather a bad one at that. The silence was rather disturbing to both men, this place should be crawling with life, but no...it was filled with death. He drew his sword, for this would be a battle that would test him with everything he had. He convinced his young student to hide behind a rock before Eidth's appearance.

The the stand off was rather long, mainly because Sir Kirkland could barely get over the changes in the women's appearance, her hair once a stunning red was now black as night, with black antler on her head. The skin once filled with life was grey for the most part, except for the hands were black. There was black smoke surrounded her, Her dress was long and a dark colour, she had dark wings which could be compared to a bat or dragon. He didn't like this situation. Eidth had a black tail which held the book he was after, it needed to be destroyed or else...

The battle lasted for several hours, trapped in a stalemate. Sir Kirkland knew he could not last much longer his physical strength was at his limit, while Eidth was barely scratched by his blade. He had very little choice, but to a spell that would created a large rift between the supernatural and mortals. He started to chant which left him opened for a fatal blow, Eidth made her move on him and shoved her hand into his chest, his left lung punctured. He finished the chant. The women shrieked rather loudly and disappeared for the time being, he knew she would return. His student rushed to his side to save the hero, but the young man realized quickly his magic was useless. Sir Kirkland whispered his last words to the boy before dying.

_ In a new land a child will be born, a pure soul that has never been reborn. He will be born in summers snow. Untouched by sin the child will determine the fate of both humanity and the supernatural world. He will be born on on the first day on the seventh month on the first hour a year after the new millennium._

_ xXx Page break xXx_

The year after the first millenium in a small town in Nunavut, a young women was in the hospital giving birth to her first son. It was a long and painful experience, but worth it in the mothers eyes. She smiled down on the small little being that she had waited nearly a year for, she was surprised since he wasn't due for another two weeks. His skin pale and his eyes were a darker shade of blue, the same wheat colour hair as herself she was proud. Her husband came in, he carried Alfred in his arms. It was early hours of the morning and very cold up north. The Husband spoke calmly to his wife as he tried not to wake Alfred up.

"What shall we name him?"

" I don't know...my father and mother want a french name...but I don't want an annoying one that I will regret later..."

" I don't speak french...try to go with a name that's close to English maybe?"

The women thought for a moment before speaking. " hmm...Matthieu?"

" Matthew sounds nice..." He said calmly ignoring the fact she pronounced it in french.

She stared at her new born sound and chanted his name many times in both pride and joy. He was healthy and was by all means adorable. As the Nurse came in to take the baby to the nursery the mother watched her son being carried away. The mother stared out the window before she whispered. "Matthew..."

xXx Page break xXX

Meanwhile in the dark abyss that Eidth was banished to. Her dark eyes glanced at her and she gave a dark smirk. _soon...soon, everything will be in her favor._ She glanced at the dark creatures and some she had force her will on to before she raised her hand to silence them and she spoke in a dark malicious voice.

"Our time has come, brothers and sisters of the dark ways...We have waited for this moment, we will no longer lurk in the shadows and be forgotten by humanity. Sir Kirkland's spell has weakened and holds almost no power...Of course most of us still cannot be seen by humans but that will just make our goal much easier..."

She walked to her throne made from her own dark magic. Her moved slowly, she was beautiful women, but as a demon she now had a dark lure. She was a very dangerous women, as she managed to memorize a several forbidden spells. The other dark creatures muttered among themselves before one fire Imp spoke out.

"what about the mages...surely there must be some?"

"hmm...magic has disappeared from earth...but in any case, anyone who is able to see you...kill them!" She spoke rather harshly.

an Incubus spoke in a seductive matter. "hmm...what are our goals Miss Eidth?"

"sigh... Find the Snow child and bring it to me...and that is all other wise do whatever you want. Just don't attract attention now."

Cheers and hollers were let out by demons, and other dark creatures that lurked in the realm they took over. The place in itself has become a place of sin, they slaughter each other in good sport, sex when they are bored or in some cases hungry. Blood was the rule they lived by. Eidth watched with a dark smirk everything had been set in motion, nothing could stop her. As if the gods would interfere they never did before so why would they now? She let out a dark chuckle knowing if holy being or more neutral creatures got involved they would be crushed as quickly as possible. She closed her eyes and listened to the moans, screams,cheers...and ripping flesh. Oh how it was good to be powerful. Everything bowing down before her how wonderful.

* * *

Um so Please review and also there will be a Poll up on my page soon into Parings!


	2. The Big four and a Child

Hey this is chapter two of the Snow Child I'm happy to those who have liked the story so far :3

Reviews would be nice... feed the author...

Disclaimer: If I owned hetalia Canada would actually say eh.

wrote more then last time yay~ enjoy.

* * *

**Snow Child ch:2**

**The Big four and a Child's nightmare  
**

If the world could see through a child's eyes then everything seems simple and innocent, but it's because children cannot comprehend such evil actions or intentions. Adults are suspicious of everything and everyone for they know how cruel the world is truly is, but children are not aware of these dangers. They are easily impressed and powerless in any real given situation such as a disaster or against adults and even older children. This is how life works...

In another realm chaos had taken over as fate weavers became more confused as fates of mortals changed on a dime, without orders given by the those in a higher chain of command. The weavers investigated the evidence, but could barely find the cause of the issue, as the chain of command had fallen apart rather quickly as more false orders or unauthorized changes in a persons fate made. This caused chaos with other area's that concerned themselves with life and death. The Reapers were greatly affected by the lack of control in the Fate weaver's jobs. Since the weavers determined how long a person lived or when they died, the reapers are supposed to guide the souls of the dead to the divine judges, as they would decide if a person should be punished based on the crimes committed in their life time. Of course if the body dies to early before its time, reapers cannot guide souls back and have to stay on earth for the remainder of their life span. Thus Divine judges have to cut their sentence. This cause the rehabilitators to over worked at certain times as they cleanse the souls of the dead and which extended the length of time before a person could reincarnate.. Sometimes souls would disappear forever.

Currently some of the members in each division were in a meeting and well things were not going so well. the head weaver shifted nervously under the intense glare of the head reaper, as the man concluded it was the women's fault that things were in such disorder. The weaver women wore a light cotton clothing, with a lilac scarf, her dark brown hair put up in a fish tail braid. Her expression changed from nervousness to annoyance as the man continued to stare.

"Would you mind? Just because things are falling apart you cannot just blame the weavers. we work hard enough as it is...we do not need you reapers breathing down our throats like you own the place." She stated in irritation.

"Astarte... pardon me, but it seems you don't understand zhe importance of doing a job right? Since zhe chain of command in your department has fallen apart quite quickly am I vrong?" The head reaper spoke rather coldly. His cold blue eyes stared dully at the women, his square jaw tight. He wore black robes with silver outlining. His long blond hair flowed freely except for one area on the side which was braided. His complexion paler compared to the others.

" Oh Hademar...Stop being such an ass. Relax and enjoy the presence of the beautiful girls." A cheerful voice cut into the conversation. His golden eyes bright with excitement. Wearing white robes, with red. His dark brown hair had random curls in nearly every direction.

"Romulus... Zhis is a serious matter, I von't let things fall apart due to stupidity and ignorance of certain people..." Hademar stated harshly.

" Can...we get back to the issue at hand...I am more pressed for time then usual." A Tanned women spoke, her long, black hair was lost. She wore a cream coloured cotton clothing, with some aqua in it. Her dark eyes glanced anxiously around the room.

Hours passed their arguments got worst to the point where breaks had to be put in to let Hademar and Astate calm down before they murdered each other or Romulus. The Roman for once had a serious face, as a divine judge he was aware that maybe the fault was to fall on him for not have taken the issue seriously when it first stared. Hademar sighed as he rubbed his temples, his cold eyes closed shut as he continued to pounder about everyones lack of intellectual ability. Astate glances coldly at Hademar, the insult earlier still being a source of most of her rage. There was a heavy silence as each division though carefully on how to go ahead with the delicate situation at hand.

The rare silence shattered by shouts from outside the meeting chamber. The four leaders of each division were confused and some were rather worried as the shouts quickly turned into what sounded a struggle. The two large oak doors burst open, a man with bright green eyes and messy hair glared at each person in the room. The two guards still cling to him as he dragged himself over in a blind rage, he was wearing a white tunic and a gold glow surrounded his head.

"YOU...BLOODY BASTARDS! YOU BROKE THE AGREEMENT WE MADE ROMULUS!" The man yelled, he spreads outs his large, white wings. The two guard thrown back by the unsuspected force.

Romulus sighed and stood tall. He put on a cheerful smile as if he would greet a friend instead of an enraged enemy. " Hello, Arthur Kirkland its been a while since I've seen your face. How is life as an angel going for you? Better than being Human I assume?"

" DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE BLOODY SUBJECT HERE!"

Hademar decided to cut in with a question since he was confused on what happen and why was Romulus was involved, although he wasn't surprised that the man did something usual. " Romulus vhat did you agree to and vho in zhe devil is zhis man?"

Isis' dark eyes watched the angel with confusion, while Astarte watched with interest as the angel continued to make a fool of himself in his blind rage. Hademar glared at Romulus as he expected him to answer his question quickly. More guards came into the room and griped on to the angel's body until he was forced to the floor.

The Roman spoke in cheerful voice. " Ah you don't remember him Hademar? He was The one who banished Eidth. He pretty much save the world and the pretty girls in it."

" That hardly answers the question Hadmar has, now what did you agree to?" Astarte stated calmly.

Arthur Kirkland annoyed now, he could barely move an inch. The guards restrained him, they muttered to each other as they question why an angel would go berserk at random. was it the sign of the end of the world? They slowly draged him out. in a small amount of hope he had to get his message out, he blurted out his words in a rushed matter. " He promised me the location of the Snow Child!

The people in the room froze. The guards have heard rumors of the snow child's birth, but it was never fully confirmed. The angel was either mad or confirmed the rumor that the snow child was indeed born. Astarte glared darkly at Romulus for his dangerous and reckless actions and back at Arthur. The Greek women had a feeling he would be trouble the moment he was reborn as an angel. Isis' expression remained blank as she stared in shock at him as it seemed the angel revealed that Romulus gave out sensitive information. Hademar shook enraged by Romulus recklessness yet again. Silence continued until the head reaper spoke.

" Guards...leave him here. Your all excused. Now quickly leave!"

The Guards let go of Arthur, quickly they leave the chamber in fear of Hademar's wrath which was more common than not in this place. The three leaders whispered to each other as they try to figure out the best course of action as they exclude Romulus since he was one of the causes of the problem. Arthur blinked in confusion, his wings shifted nervously as he felt uncomfortable by how quickly the atmosphere had changed. Romulus' voice cut off the three division leaders.

xXx Page Break xXx

In a daycare center in down town Ottawa. Matthew was now three years old, he was rather quiet compared to most children it concerned the child care workers. The Child had yet to talk or show any signs of being able to. He sat alone at a table and doodle quietly while other children continued with their games, there were many things that the young three-year old saw. His dark blue eyes glanced around the room as his mouth opened slightly in awe at the beautiful creatures, they looked like the ones from his pretty picture books. Some had pretty wings and reminded him of colourful butterflies, while other that were ugly and scary. He glanced around the room, Matthew wondered why the adults or other children could not see them Or maybe they did and just ignored it?

"Lunch time everyone" An older women called out to the children

Children recklessly put toys or arts and crafts away as the routine demands before any of them could actually eat. Matthew took a soft breath before he put away the markers slightly. His dark blue eyes remained downcast as other children walked by, he was ok with being beside or near other kids, but was too sacred to play with them. His other brother was with him in daycare last year, but now he was five and attended school now. He glanced at the drawing he made for his mommy. He took the paper carefully in his hands and went over to his bag, he put the drawing in quickly. Another voice spoke to him, it made the poor child jump.

" Matthew it's lunch now...whatever you want in your bag you can have later." A younger women spoke this time, she didn't sound like she liked any of the children here for some reason.

The child silently did what he was told and headed towards the small table. He slowly got his sandwich and fruit snack. He was disappointed since the beginning of this week they only got a fruit snack instead of cookies. Matthew ate the sandwich in silence, other kids avoided him since they assume him as weird since he has never spoken a word yet. He could barely understand why people act the way they do, like how some children pushed him over at random or how the adults would keep such a strict routine. It was always play time, snack, play time, lunch and lastly nap time.

To day was no different, shortly after he finished his lunch it was nap time. The child looked around nervously as he got out his pillow, blanket and mat to sleep on. Matthew hate sleeping or naps because every time he did scary images would always seem real. Things he didn't understand they always made him fearful of others. Most of the time he would keep his eyes open to avoid it, but today the younger women was on watch. She told the children to their eyes shut. Matthew who was always a good boy did as he was told, even though he would regret it later. He set his head on the pillow silently, he closed his eyes and eventually sleep consumed him.

_ He ran through a dark forest, trees moved on their own. the shadows mocked him and hallow sinister whispers filled the air. Matthew continued to run, his breaths labored and in pain. The child knew something was after him, but he didn't know what it was. He didn't dare look back, tears freely came down his face. Matthew couldn't not see his mother, father or his older brother. The child stumbles down a hill, he rolls before he fell into a lake, but the colour was all wrong. Red...thick...dark The child coughed before realizing the familiar taste, he backed away in fear before he bumped into something. The Child freezes and lets out a cry as the creature slowly lifts him off the ground by the arm. It forced the Canadian to turn around, it was a horrid sight. Large fangs, fur in odd places and scales in the other, it stood on it's on two. The golden cat-like eyes stared with morbid interest, before the creature let out a hollow shriek. Its claws dug into the child's flesh, Matthew cried again before he felt weightless. He didn't know what was had happened until, he hit the blood river's surface. His blue eyes widen in fear, he could not touch bottom. He struggled, yelled and screamed for help that was never around. Matthew began to sink as he felt being dragged down, he choked as he tried to keep his head up as he hoped that someone or anyone would save him. With one last cry he was under the surface. His lungs burned from the lack of air, his muscles began to slow down. then darkness and pain merge as one._

Matthew woke up, he cried and screamed for his mother. The daycare worker tried to calm the child down, but he was too shaken up to listen to reason. It felt so real and horrible, other children woke up some looked in concern, while other were annoyed by the disturbance in their normal routine. The elder daycare worker went to call one of the parents to pick up the child, since he had become a problem.

The child clings to his things as he waited for his mother to come. The elder women told him that his mother would pick him up in half an hour. Even though it was a long time from now, he waited. Matthew wanted something that was consistent to be with, for the workers and children changed way too often to actually get close to. Like the Cuban boy who used to be his friend, but then he left one day with his day and he never came back since then. He saw the small silver acura, he shifted nervously as he saw his mother. She didn't have the normal smile, no it seemed to be a face that seemed angry. Did he do something wrong? Or was she mad at some one else. The mother walked in and harshly took the child's, the child squeak in surprise. She stormed to one of the childcare workers.

"what did he do!?" Her voice had venom in her voice, this made Matthew flinch and whimper as he had never seen his mother this angry with him.

The elder women was shocked, The child assumed it was the voice. She spoke in a nervous tone. " A nightmare we could not get him to calm down... he kept wanting you Mrs. William - Jones."

" YOU CAN'T KEEP ONE CHILD CALM...WHAT ARE YOU RUNNING HERE A FARM!"

Matthew whimpered weakly, his body trembled with fear, turned to her son and whispered softly to him. The Child stayed silent as usual and this made the mother even more angered and stressed than before. She spoke again in a lower voice, but the venom was still present.

" I'm starting to think this place is the reason Matthew has yet to speak a signal word. This place isn't good for his development."

The elder women was about to respond to the insult, but Matthew's mother started to leave with the child behind her. The child stumbled to keep up with his mother, he was going to be with his mother and this made him: happier and safe. His blue eyes glanced at the dark clouds and shivered slightly. His mother picked him and then opened the care door. Mrs Williams-Jones put the child in rather quickly and recklessly, this made Matthew reconsider his ideas about his mother at this point. She seemed so scary to him, His mother buckled his care seat before she slammed the care door shut. He covered his ears in response and the sound echoed through his mind as it replayed. His mother got in and slammed the door again, she put the car in reverse and left the daycare. meanwhile Matthew stared at the trees and watched the creatures that he was so captivated by. Today his normal routine ended at that daycare center just like his brother and his friend.

* * *

Head Reaper = Hademar aka Germania  
Head rehabilitator= Isis aka Ancient eygpt  
Head Weaver= Astarte aka Ancient Greece  
Head Divine judge= Romulus aka Roman empire


	3. decision made and Confusion Remains

Hello fellow readers :3 I'm so right now since Christmas past and all. So happy late holidays.

Also regarding the poll that would determine who Canada would end up with later on. Well its up on my page so start voting :3 please

also constructive criticism is well liked as well. Sorry the story is a little slow :C

* * *

Promises should be kept, but most people don't. Sometimes its outside of their power to keep or it was a lie in order to receive what they want to begin with. They say a little white lie is harmless, although quickly it becomes out of control as more lies have to be created to support that one lie. A person's entire life could be a lie to please society or the people they are closest to. Some times though it may not be a lie, but an honest mistake made.

"I'm Afraid Arthur we can't reveal the location of the snow child..."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T! YOU HAVE MORE POWER THAN MOST OF THE SUPERNATURAL WORLD, BOTH ALIVE AND DEAD!" The angel yelled furiously.

"He is right Arthur...Its outside our power to reveal something that even we don't know. The snow child isn't like the other souls where we can track it freely. All we know is location of birth and that won't help if the child is no longer located there..." Astarte spoke calmly, her green eyes glanced down at the angel.

Hademar silently watched the situation with interest on how one angel had awareness of the Snow Child, considering this was well guarded information. Well not as well guarded as he first thought. Isis stared blankly at Romulus as she expected him to explain himself about why this Arthur knew about this private matter. Arthur punched a pillar enraged by the Revelation from both the divine judge and weaver. The Pillar crumbled apart by the sheer strength behind the one punch.

" Aww Arthur don't be like that~ Its not that big of a deal." Romulus spoke in a cheerful tone as he tried to lighten the situation into his favor.

" You don't bloody know on how much that child will be at risk! Eidth has begun to make her move and is already looking for the child if nothing is done to protect it. THAT CHILD WILL BE KILLED OR WORST!"

"ve understand your concern Mr. Kirkland, but you are in no position to be involed in zhe vhere abouts of zhe child. So please zhe door is zhere..." Hademar spoke in a calm matter, although slightly on the rude side.

" What he is saying though...makes sense. We should have in-placed some extra protection and not depend only on the Snow Child's general defense abilities to keep itself hidden till full awakening." Isis stated calmly as she sided with Arthur based on the threat that Edith is.

Romulus closed his eyes for several moment in thought. The other members waited for the Roman to say something. Romulus spoke carefully as to not upset the other leaders in the chamber. " Arthur has a point. we cannot risk anything happening to the Snow Child. I Think we should send some form of Protection. If Eidth is planning something with the Child Then we cannot allow her to get it... understood."

" Why not send Arthur down, he has more awareness of the Snow Child then anyone outside the four of us and defeated Eidth the first time. I rather someone that already knows then to explain the situation to an outsider that we cannot freely trust if what he says is true." Astarte spoke in a serious, stern tone as she stared at Romulus.

" No zhis is madness! I von't let everything fall apart like last time remember vhat happened one millennium ago to zhe last Snow Child? He barely achieved his purpose of existence and among other zhings!" Hademar yelled being the sole person who apposed the idea entirely.

Hademar...you're out numbered. It's three to one, so please lower you voice. You know the room echos..." Isis spoke up as she tried to calm the man down.

Arthur spoke in a calmer tone compared to before. " Give me the location where he was born and from there I will find the Snow child."

The four leaders were in silence for several moments unsure if it was wise to say. Sure Romulus trusted him, but the other three still had some concerns about the Angel. They were unsure if he should be trusted, yes he had already went up against Eidth, but he also died and they did not want Arthur to die while he was protecting the child. The silent pause lasted for several moments as each leader did not know what to say. Most agreed extra protection should be in placed, but most weren't sure if Arthur would be the best choice.

Romulus broke the silence, with his cheerful voice. " Ok. Arthur you could be a watchful eye for us. Ah but you must report to us regularly though. I bet everyone agrees with that."

Astarte and Isis silently nodded in agreement with Romulus simple agreement, although Hademar still apposed the idea in general. Arthur's green eyes shifted silently and nodded in agreement. Things had fallen into his favour...but there was something off on how quickly they agreed to it. The Angel bowed quickly as he had already wasted enough time here. He turned around to make his leave before the Egyptian called out to him.

" wait!" Isis quickly sprinted up to the man, her jewery jingled as she went to him.

They were only a few inches from apart. Arthur stared in confusion, not sure what the women wanted with him. Isis leaned closer, her face held no expression. Arthur shifted uncomfortably as this wasn't very polite to his standards. The other division leaders watched, both confused and curious by The Rebelitator's actions.

" Arthur...the child was born in Canada... Be warned as an angel you are still prone to death like any other creature of the supernatural and If you fail...you will be in for a rough time... There are eyes everywhere, so don't trust a soul" She whispered in a sharp tone.

The Angel nodded, his green eyes gave a glance to each member and frowned slightly. He had a feeling that some how things were not fully in his favour. He turned around and left silently, Arthur still wondered if these people still could be trusted after Romulus lied about the child being born three years ago. He had become weary of the four of them, His green eyes closed in thought for several moments. He slowly down the overly large hallway, if what Isis said was true then he could not trust her as well. He exited the doors and spread his white wings and took flight.

_xXx Page Break xXx_

It had nearly been a month since the incident at the daycare. Matthew now sat in a waiting room confused and scared. He held on tightly to his stuff polar bear, who's name he had forgotten long ago. His mother said they needed to see a Doctor, but this was not the doctor he normally saw, the walls at his doctor had bright blue walls with clouds and a sun. This place was dull and the other kids there looked scary. His mother was reading a book, something with shades and grey, The child remembered asking his mother what the book was about, but his mother said it was for adults only. Matthew never understood why the world was so complex. He shifted in his chair nervously as more time passed he wanted to get out of this place, his dark blue eyes glanced at the women behind the desk nervously. She was one of the most scariest things the child have ever seen in his short life. An older man with a fancy suit came out the door with a clip bored. His dark eyes did not bother to look up as he called the child's name.

"Matthew Williams-Jones." He called in a mono toned voice.

Matthew's mother shut the book quickly, before she hid it back in her purse where it belonged. The Child heard his name called, but he only glanced at his mother and refused to get up. Mrs. Williams-Jones had long since lost her patience to deal with her child's shy behavior since her son had yet to say a word and in a few months he will turn four. This made the mother uncomfortable as she considered what the other mothers would say about her son and some were still talked about the daycare incident.

The Mother picked up the child and carried him in. This left poor Matthew to cling as they past the scary women and the emotionless older man. Mrs. Williams-Jones walked into a room that came off those movies where there would be a boss or a principal as His brother said as they would watch T.V together sometimes, if Alfred was not busy with the neighbours kids. He stared around the room in confusion and awe, as if it was another world on its own. His mother mostly talked for him to the strange man who kept complaining about his age. Matthew frowned when the doctor suggested something was wrong with him, there was nothing wrong with him. He was normal he mentally insisted.

After the hour session, his mother left the office in a sour mood. She didn't want to think that her child maybe mentally retarded nor would she want that talked about it with her husband either. The child watched his mother in confusion. Why was his mother upset? Was it something he did? Matthew could barely understand why things had to be complicated for no reason or that others were so complicated. His thoughts shifted how he would be able to play with his brother once he got back home.

xXx Page xXx

Matthew was disappointed when he got home, his brother had left with his friends on the street and they went off somewhere. He was alone for the most part, his mother and father argued on who's fault it was for Matthew's lack of development. He didn't understand why it was always about him, he never did anything wrong did he? His mother yelled at his father and his father shouted words he had never heard from them.

" you know fully well something is wrong with our child!" Her voice had venom as Mrs. Williams-Jones spoke to her husband.

" He's just a late bloomer Jean... don't worry about it..." His father spoke calmly.

" NOT WORRY! HE IS NEARLY FOR DAVID! WE CANNOT SEND HIM TO SCHOOL AS A MUTE WHAT WILL THE TEACHERS AND OTHER CHILDREN'S PARENTS SAY! HE WILL BE BULLIED OR WORST!" She ranted unaware of her child's presence.

Matthew watched in silence as his parents continued to argue. This wasn't common until recently. He sighed and left the room, before his mother changed her emotions again. The child found it scary how his mother can switch from angry to happy in a short time period. Matthew went to his room , where his stuff polar bear was. The Canadians soft blond hair covered his eyes as he hugged his bear quietly. He just wanted it to stop, like most children he hated loud and upsetting noises. Matthew stayed in his room for the rest of the day.

xXx Page Break xXx

Eidth sat on her dark throne in boredom as information on the Snow child's where bouts were vague and investigations proved to be fruitless so far. She played with a skull of a lowly demon that manged to piss her off enough to have himself killed. She waited for news from her trust worthy source. A lowly fire Imp entered the grand a hall of sin as Eidth liked to call it. A figure cloaked in black followed, his face hidden by his hood. She smirked darkly as was happy see the figure.

"Ah...its been a while has it not? double agent?"

" hmm you know as vell zhat I have my personal interest to deal vith...Eidth. It seems an old Companion of yours, is going to stand in your way."

Hmm... really Arthur still retained his memories... are not all memories removed before rebirth to prevent problems in a persons next life?" Eidth asked in confusion

" Hmm not all zhe time. After several rebirth memories vill stay connected to zhe soul and if zhis continues souls become corrupt as past lives merge into one. Most assume it's insanity though" The hooded figure stated calmly

" Hmm is that why a Snow child appears every Millennium?"

The man nodded before he changed the subject. " Zhe matter has changed entirely, It seems zhat zhere are possible leads in Russia the child show visible signs of being snow children, but zhats a maybe...so please look into zhe matter for me."

Eidth thought for a long moment, her dark eyes glanced down at her dress in boredom and spoke. " hmm...Funny thing didn't one of the elders claim the child's birth place was in Canada? Although it could have been a ploy. But none of the less I will look into it. Thank you for your time...Reaper."

The stranger nodded silently before he drifted towards the exit, quickly as the stranger had other things to do. Eidth frowned and looked at the Imp sharply before she spoke. " Get me, That trouble some trio...they will finally be of use..."

" yes...oh dreadful one..."


	4. Why Us? Things are set in motion

Hello again, sorry for the late update...New Years was crazy and I was unable to update until this week at an odd time...

reviews put clothes on Francis!

enjoy chapter 4

* * *

Image is everything and without image we are nothing. Yet we see the destruction of image every day by simple actions or words done by themselves or others. Image is the vital lie for living in society without it survival is not in our favor. Those that are ugly on the outside are rejected by society , but those ugly on the inside thrive in our hateful world. For we can never tell what a person thinks or who they favor. Our world is never truly fair.

It had been five months since she had ordered the trio to report to her and yet there was yet a sign of them ready to address her. Eidth was an impatient women with power, a dangerous combination of the two. Her dark eyes glared sharply at the fire Imp. The poor Imp trembled as he knew he himself would have to face such horrors from this woman if the trio did not make an appearance soon. Eidth was beyond annoyed by this her sharp nails making sharp sounds as she drummed her fingers on the arm rest of her throne.

" Where...are they Valhn...answer me quickly." She stated in a dark and impatient tone.

" I-I my dreadfulness I- we d-don't know so please calm dow-"

His voice was cut off by the Penetration of Eidth's sharp nails into the Imps head. she tsked to her self as the Corpse laid on the cool marble floor in the chamber. Eidth frowned at the blood under her nails, that was going to be tough to get out. She turned to the corpse and realized she had to now find an replacement ...again. Eidth sighed before she stood up from her throne. She headed to the center of the of the room with a stern look present on her face. She stared at the pentagram on the ground

" sigh...I cannot believe that I have to summon those useless three because they are too fucking incompetent to follow order..." She stated darkly, Eidth used her right hand to push her dark hair behind her ears.

The women used her nail to cut her wrist, since the summoning pentagrams are by blood activation. Her dark eyes narrowed as the pentagram began to glow, slowly her lips parted to chant in a forgien tongue a language that few demons could speak. The symbols within the circle glowed as she chanted faster. As quickly as the chanting had started it was quickly finished, before the sounds of curses and complaints filled the room. Eidth stared at the trio as they were in an odd dog pile. She raised a brow as it seemed the male french incubus, with mid length wavy blond hair, lacked clothes. The at the Albino that seemed to be covered in blood, ok serious is that mutt asleep? She faced palmed and turned away from the trio for several moments.

" In what Obivion were you in Five months ago!" Eidth's voice cut through the pregnant pause, like a knife.

The French Incubus responded from the bottom of the pile. "oh hon hon...well madame I was busy with some beautiful women and men..although it was a little sad that they always seem to struggle at first..."

" Kesesese no one vants to hear how many people you rape to death Francis! Zhey vant to hear of zhe awesome stuff I've done!" The Albino spoke in response.

" Oh Aimgo you know your not that special or powerful among demons even your brother is-ARPH" The Spaniard was cut off by a strong jab into his ribs by the furious Albino who continued to denine it.

The Demon Mistress glared at the three odd trio, most of the supernatural world that has ever come across these three could never explain how these idiots were still alive if one considered the fact that they were probably most annoying group to come to existence. Another problem was they could not read the hostile atmosphere directed towards them in any situation given. The Trio continued to give worthless excuses and some sexual comments from the incubus.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The trio froze for several moments, the three of them new fully well that this women did have a superior complex or so the rumor was. They were aware of how quickly Eidth went through advisers because of her...violent tendencies. Francis was the first to speak in his attempt to calm the furious women down to save his own ass.

" Please madame or if not you could always let me relax you Oh hon hon~." The stood up and spoke seductively as it was one of his common traits.

The incubus did some pelvic thrust and other suggestive things with his tongue as he stared at the the Demon lord as she preferred to be called. This only further annoyed Eidth, but since he was still of use, she would have to kill him later. There was a silence in the room as her sharp glare caused the trio to hasty stop their friend to commit anymore outrageous actions that would cause their untimely death.

" ...so vhat do vant from us?" Gilbert spoke with annoyance as he helped Antonio prevent Francis doing anything else offensive.

Eidth gave a dark predatory grin and spoke calmly. "well since you asked Demon. I shall explain...hopefully your minds can handle what I'm saying. If not I'll have wasted more time. And I don't like to waste time...are we clear."

The trio nodded silently as they did not want to deal with a loss limb or worst, as the woman was known to do. There was a silence for a brief moment before Eidth cleared her throat and spoke again.

" The Snow Child's assumed locations has been discovered. Now my sources tell me that Russia would be a likely location since there is snow nearly all year round... But Rumors have it that the Child may have been born in North America as well and they are already sending supernatural being to find the child and if they get that child it will be much harder for us to obtain it."

The trio were silent as they were conflicted by this development yes they were happy to be of use, but they could not shake the feeling they all had about the woman's intentions. The blond incubus looked at his werewolf friend uncertain about the task at hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his albino friend.

" Vhy should ve the the awesome bad touch trio help you. Besides there are far more experience trackers under your rule...use them!"

She frowned and closed her eyes in annoyance, her voice had a sharp edge as she spoke. " look you three are stupid enough to bypass what ever monitoring they are going to ensure the child's safety...but if you refuse you could join Valhn over there?"

" Oui will do it!" Francis stated quickly as he was too beautiful to die...(wow a cliche someone kill me)

"Fine...don't feel like going through zhem again."Gilbert said calmly before looking away from the bitch.

Antonio nodded weakly. Eidth pleased continued to speak, she got her way for now. " Well I don't want to see any of your faces...unless you have the child other wise... I'll destroy your very soul essence."

The trio nodded as they took the threat very seriously and took there leave quickly as possible before she actually goes through with her threat. To destroy the essence of ones very soul was worst than death or so it was rumored, but it was an uncommon way into kill someone and very few did have the actual ability to do so. Even the counsel did not have that ability...if they did they kept their mouths shut about it. The Demon glared at the Incubus and spoke.

" your still not vearing any clothes you pervert!"

The Frenchmen smirked and spoke casually as it was a normal thing. " I know...it's wonderful is it not?"

"...Si now we should probably do our job?" Antonio spoke cheerfully with a smile on his face.

" vhy? vhere not even being paid!"

"we have no choice and my sexy body does not deserve to be in the ground..."

The trio continued to walk and argue if they should or should not comply with the order from the Demon lord. The Frenchmen gave a serious look his blue eyes cold as he argued against the idea of disobeying orders by every means necessary, as he did not want to be the one to die over one of his best friends stupid decisions. The German continued to be all for quote: let the bitch do it her self. Spaniard the tie breaker and it was decided that the three of them would fulfill the request...but would take the advantage of being in the human world...aka slack off.


	5. Innocence and Ignorance

Hey fellow readers sorry I'm late with the update ... I blame the Projects and exams..

I have decided when the poll will close and that will be by Chapter 10 so remember to vote! You can find the poll on my profile.

on another note I have tumblr now, although I'm quite knew to it...and is very distracting. (although I use different names for different sites)

As a reminder I still have the vote poll still up on my page relating to this fan fict and warning for the next chapter as the wild France will appear starting the fict off awkwardly.

To explain why Prussia is a German in the fanfic is because in his other life he was Prussian and died, after his rebirth, Prussia was no longer was a nation. His memories are slightly blurred and he calls himself Prussian once in a while based on the pride from his past life.

* * *

memories become distorted over time after a tragic event strikes. Pain, loss and confusion is the only thing understandable. The younger we are the more likely he could only push it aside and hope it becomes forgotten, but then we become closed to ourselves and the the world around us. That is our price humanity pays for ignorance.

The Child now seven and now in a school setting a simple special classroom for the developmentally challenge. Even though he had learned to speak, Matthew rarely spoke unless he had to communicate with someone. In the place where he lived in, it was a caused for concern. His vice principle suggested that the child should be in something more his level, but... what they really meant was 'put him in the retard class because we are too lazy to deal with him'. Matthew was stuck with the horrible pressures of school life and home life had gotten worst. His dad was never around much as his mom explained, it was because of work. His mother doted on the more normal lower IQ child Alfred as he seemed to be more of what we called the imaged perfect child even if he was a borderline C student.

Matthew may have not been socially developed, but for some reason his mental process was much quicker the then average students, of course this was quickly over looked and considered a sign of poor genetics, doctors suggested that his larynx may have some abnormalities. This of course check and confirmed that the voice box had never fully developed and yet the school kept him in the special class with little complaints from the parents. Out of sight out of mind as the school thought.

The Child did the work he was told to do even though it was well below his level, but it would make all of the other kids feel bad as the teacher explained numerous times before. Although it did not make sense, weren't they taught to better themselves or prove to society that they can function like normal human beings. He felt distant from everyone else, sometimes his existent forgotten by almost everyone else an the other assumed he was his out going brother and that made less sense then power rangers.

The bell rings and it signals that hell has indeed has begun, as to reason why it was hell was very simple. Kids by nature are cruel little creatures attacking any little differences from the general norm, whether it be skin, hair, weight, popularity and there was him lacking in the voice to speak. See he did not have a slow speech pattern like other 'special' kids, but his voice was general at a softer volume and he had developed a stutter if he tries to speak at a normal or higher volume. Of course the popular way to bullying Matthew was to pretend he was a ghost or that he didn't exist. Although they turned it into a game every time he would interact with them, they would scream ghost and drop everything they were doing and ran away. So the child was lonely and starved for attention, not a good combination.

xXx Page break xXx

meanwhile the trio long since split apart for the search, they once in a while had contact with each other, but it was rare. Francis went to North America since, french was a national language in Canada of course he was well suited there he insisted. Antonio ended up heading south to Italy once he realized Russia was too cold for him. Gilbert was left alone to wander the frozen waste land in search of this child that may or may not be there and that generally pissed him off.

He had been traveled through most of northern Europe and Russia. There have yet to be any signs of this so called child. He frowned darkly as he continued to travel the frozen wasteland, occasionally he cursed someone who manages to piss him off. He wished Antonio would have been here to make things more awesome. He ends up in Moscow after wandered for nearly three days. well guess he can get an inn maybe have some hooker or something to relieve the tension he felt.

As he walked into town, the adults avoided him like a plague. "Fuck being an albino." he hissed darkly, this dropped his mood further. He chanted to himself that he was so awesome none of those losers could stand it. He walked through the crowd of people, he hated this place for the reason why was uncertain if it was the cold or something else.

The Demon had an urge to cause discord. It was the natural thing to do, but none of these normal things that demons did were not awesome enough by his standards. He took out a pouch filled with small sphere shape candies similar to the candy nerds when it came to colour. Gilbert looked around for his victim for one of his tricks, His red eyes glanced through the crowd until he saw him. A lone child that walked through the streets, his pale hair covered some of his face, his violet eyes innocent to the cruelty of this world. The German grins wildly before he muttered to himself.

"oooh... he looks perfect to mess with~!"

He followed the child in the shadows all the way to his home. He lurked in the shadows and waited to strike his prey, his red eyes gleamed with joy as his prank would be awesome. Although the Albino has been known to carry pranks a little too far, such as the fire belly incident, never ever under any circumstances give a fire belly lizard water...of course the Demon ignored this warning, lets just say there were some accidents.

The Child entered his home and the Prussian waited until father winter's chills ran up his spine as the sun faded behind the horizon. He felt the strength of the darkness flow through his veins as the last drop of light disappears. His eyes glowed and his dark horns slowly grew out of his the top of his head much like a rams. The horns contrasted with his white hair. His back grew dark spikes down his spine, the spine itself extended into a thick tail with larger spikes faced outwards. His wings were were leathery and filled with holes which gave him a dark appearance.

Gilbert used his shadow based abilities to become one with his element, it was useful for quick travel, but drained the demon of his magic quickly and was not a reliable. He smirked darkly as he saw the innocent child playing with some toys and approached him carefully, his eyes glowed with excitement. The child looked up and froze, his violet eyes were wide in fear. Gilbert looked at the boy in confusion as normal humans did not have such a colour. He wondered and with a devious smirk he picked up the Child that weakly trembled in fear. He took out a indigo sphere and impaled the kid in the chest. A scream in agony echoed through the room. It was such as pleasant sound to Gilbert. He then placed the sphere in the child's chest and dropped him to the ground.

" hmm... just in case..." He muttered to himself before he dragged his nails across his own wrist. His slender body leaned over, his wings unfolded in the tight space. Gilbert began to chant in the language of demons, he heard a shift of weight of the floor boards out side the room and smirked.

" perfect."

xXx Page Breaker xXx

Matthew tried to stick close to his brother as the other kids seemed to keep their distance if he was around, but today his brother was making it rather difficult. It was hard to understand if his brother could not sense the mood or just hated him secretly as well or something. His violet eyes were wide as his brother said the dreaded words.

" Sorry bro Not today. Gonna play some foot ball instead you can watch the hero though!" He said with a loud annoying laugh, while he patted his brother harshly on the back. Oblivious to his brother's turmoil.

His eyes downcast with disappointment. His hair covered his face and nodded before he spoke meekly. " O-Oh t-that's fine... m-maybe I could join."

" Nah bro, you wouldn't like it anyway. Besides we got all the players."

Alfred quickly got detracted by the other kids in his grade and rushed on to the small patch of grass claimed the 'field'. Matthew sat on the edge of the pavement and watched silently, maybe he will be lucky and they will play the non-existence game as usual. He watched his brother as he played with the other kids, he desired that so much to belong somewhere. The child was not aware of his surroundings which resulted the foot ball to collide with his face. He fell on his side and made weak sounds in pain. Matthew's nose bled and his glasses laid on the ground, the frame bent. Most of the children hollered in laughter which only made the Canadian feel worst. Matthew cried as the blood dripped down his nose, His brother Alfred's laughter stopped quickly and went to his brother's aid and ignored the whispers and snickers from the kids from his grade.

" you ok bro?" His bright blue eyes stared at his brother in concern as he spoke before he helped him up.

Matthew continued to cry and did not answer his brother's question. Alfred took that as a yes, his hand slowly griped the injured child's hand. he continued to speak to his brother as an attempt to calm him down. The older brother lead his little brother back into the school and slowly made their way to the office. The older cool kids gave a confused expression at the two brothers. Some of the eighth grader girls found it adorable that the two assumed 'twins' held hands and one tried to comfort one. Matthew kept his head low, his sight wasn't that bad and his glasses were mainly for far sight. Although he knew his mother would fly off her top if she found out about his broken glasses.

" Its ok Mattie...Mommy won't be mad. Mommy is never mad." Alfred spoke softly, he sensed the distressed from the younger boy.

"... what if s-shes angry... S-She's g-going t-to hate me." Matthew stated in a weak whisper before his body started to shake from the fear of rejection. The fear of being alone.

Alfred gave a smiled and gave a weak punch in the arm, this caused the other to wince in pain. When Alfred and Matthew got into the office, the Vice Principal was shocked by the young boy's appearance before he started to question him. The older man's dark eyes gave a cold, stern glare at the young boy.

" what happened? Did you get into a fight... its always the silent ones."

Matthew tried to defend himself , but his brother spoke out for him and it the end was thankful for it unsure if he could deal with such a man. His body continued to tremble and the nice lady who worked at the office gave a look of...pity. His glaze lowered in response and listened to his brother speak.

" whoa dude you got it wrong Mattie was hit in the face by a ball yo."

The Vice could only stare at the boy and for few moments he did not speak. The women who worked in the office froze as if she knew what was going to happen next. The vice spoke in a somewhat strict tone of voice.

" You will not call me Dude Mr. Jones and Mattie is not your brother's name."

" Chill dude you don't need to be up tight about it bro!"

" That is not how you address someone who is older and its brother not bro as you hoodlums say it." The Vice Principal snapped back at the child.

" Sir... I think you being to-"

" Your job is filing and taking calls not to correct me on how to run a school. Did you go to teacher's college?"

" Hey you can't treat someone like that!" Alfred challenged him.

" A-Al...stop y-you will only upset him..."

The Vice Principal had enough of the kid's back talk and threaten Alfred with a weeks worth of detention. This of course caused Alfred to get upset and talked about his rights and ...as a result ended up with the detentions. When The two brother's mother was called she had a look in her eyes as she entered the office, which caused the two children to be frozen to their chairs. The mother went to talk to the vice, her tone was sweet...too sweet. Matthew shivered weakly and huddled closer to his brother as he sensed an aura from her that was not the most pleasant. After about twenty minutes of pointless chatter, she dragged her kids out of the school and did not speak a word on the ride home. The awkward silence lingered between the children as well, for they have never seen her this angry. Of course Matthew has. He had seen it many times, it something he had grown accustomed to. He hoped his father would not be working late tonight.


	6. Bad Omens and Prey meets preditor

Hey guys, Allies ghost here!

Sorry for the delay and all but exams... ( and skyrim...) kept me a little busy

so now remember voting ends at chapter ten and it looks like Russia and Netherlands are in the lead, but are tied.

so vote my pretties vote!

read on hetalians read on :3

warning: slight mentioning of sex, death and gore in this chapter :3

* * *

Past and future become one, creating a prison that which no one can escape from. Retribution will always be paid in one form or the other. This is the price they pay for their constant sins. The world continues to move while people pay for their crimes and while other never get caught, but in the end they pay the worst price far worst then we can comprehend.

In a dark room in a shady hotel, a certain blond Frenchmen had caught his recent diner. This one fought at first, which made him slightly more aggressive. At least his unique ability started to take effect on the women underneath him. He knew what would happen, it always happens. Francis even got attached to this one, a pretty florist in this small town. It was only supposed to be a one time thing, but it was a lie to himself. He knew it was survival it was either this or stave. It was his sin...

Sweat was the only smell in the room. Francis could only hear the pleads for more from the woman underneath him. He continued to thrust into her, he could not tell if his need to feed himself had gotten worst or did remorse sink its way in? His blue eyes stared down at the women, mid length brown hair, dark eyes. In general she was average when it came to looks and yet he is attracted her. Francis also was aware of the poor women's fate, even though time seemed to slow. He had actually been feeding himself from this women well over three hours, he could see the exhaustion in her eyes. Francis continued and ignored it.

xXx Page Breaker xXx

It had been a week since the incident at school luckily his father managed to convince his mother not to punish the kids this time. Of course his mother yelled at him over it, but it was better than to receive what ever punishment she could come up with. Alfred was gone yet again with his friends. He sat on his bed and stared out the window in boredom. The child's dark blue eyes watched as the fragile butterfly like creatures flew around peacefully. He could watch them for hours, but of course it wasn't normal to stare blankly at nothing. Matthew forced himself to look away and laid down in his bed to get some rest. He closed his eyes and let the lure of dreams happen.

_It was a familiar dream as when he was younger, but the monster had changed. The situation was different and his brother was with him this time. It just started off as a simple game with the neighborhood kids and Alfred was actually spending time with him. It made him happy, but it quickly changed when they were approached by a strange man. This seemed familiar, but where he had met the man was uncertain. He spoke in an accented voice that was calm and overly friendly._

_"Bonjour, Matthieu~ pleasant surprise meeting you here."_

_His brother was quick to speak as he always was. " ...Stranger Danger!""_

_Matthew could not speak, the man's aura suffercated him. His blue eyes widen he could see the small horns, leathery wings and the small demon like tail. the sight alone made him gagged and choked. Which made Alfred quickly drag the boy away by his arm as the mysterious man pursued them. Alfred's breath was the only thing Matthew heard, he was scared because that man was not a man, but something worst. A monster. Panic rise as he turned around and the man was no longer there. Alfred ended up in a clearing, in a panic they ended up only deeper into the forest._

_They tried to catch their breath, but fear was still strong in them. Matthew's voice cracked as he looked up and saw the man again. The stranger's skin took on a slightly grey tinge and in some other area's were black. Alfred turned to his brother in confusion before he spoke in calm words to give his brother some peace._

_"Mattie that guy is gone we lost them its ok."_

_"A-Al we didn't lose h-him...hes right t-there." Matthew's voice cracked weakly as he pointed to the man only now a few feet._

_" I don't see anything...though bro I think your over reacting."_

_His brother stared at the spot pointed before picked up a stick and threw it randomly at the space that he pointed continued to point at. To prove that there was nothing there. Of course when the stick was deflected the boy screamed ghost. Matthew fell to the ground as he tried to run away, while his brother stood there his body shaken from what just happened. Matthew was aware of Afred's fear of the undead mostly towards ghost though. The kids were shocked of what happened next. Matthew was thrown at a tree, he screeched in pain as his body hit the hard ground. Matthew was barely conscious, He saw his brother run up to him with fear and concern, he screamed his name. His vision got darker and then Alfred's body jerked as a hand went through his chest. Matthew screamed again, that monster... _

_Blood was on him and his brother. Matthew vision slowly faded away as his brother's body is discarded on the ground and lifeless. The creatures approached and spoke sweet nothings like most of its kind did, but it did not matter. His brother was...dead._

His body jerked awake , tears ran down his face and he screamed . His body shaken from the nightmare. His father came into the room with concern, while his mother lingered in the door way unsure what to think of her child anymore. Matthew clings to his father, he cried into the man's shirt and stained it with his salty tears.

The Father tried to get his son to speak, but after most of his nightmares he would not speak. It was worry-some to go to work then come home to find your child so helpless and it was against something that he could not physically help him. He tried to say that it wasn't real, but only seemed to make things worst. Matthew finally calmed down after an hour. He concluded that Matthew must have gone through this often, these nightmares could be the source of his problems. Once the child was a sleep he decided to talk to his wife about seeing someone.

"Look honey, I think Matthew may need to see someone about his night terrors. He's nearly up almost every night and that's unfair to him to keep this hidden as if nothing is happening. In the name of what image? Look we need to think of our children's well-being first."

" And what then? Let everything we worked hard for go to waste!"

" Jean...calm down love."

"No! I won't calm down about this! I was supposed to have a normal healthy son! but no!" The Mother shrieked loudly, her dark blue eyes glared at her husband for his lack of understanding.

Alfred was in his room and was forced to listen to the argument once again, he had woken up for the third time this week. Alfred was smart enough to understand that the cause of the turmoil was from his brother's problems and was gradually started to resent his brother for it. Of course he was aware it wasn't his fault, but he desired peace and his brother prevented that.

xXx Page Break xXX

Matthew now stood beside his mother in another strange office. Much smaller then he expect from a Doctor's office. His dark blue eyes glanced weary at the other people in the room, he felt something here but he did not know what. His mother was reading those books again, his father got into an argument over those books and the child was still not sure the reason though, because it was an adult thing. Matthew gave a soft sigh as he waited, he wanted to ask his mother how long, but knew that she would get upset at him for being impatient even if it was the first time.

A man walked out of the office and called out a name in the same accented voice as in the child's dream. Matthew's eyes widen, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Now that he examined the man. The child noticed a chilling similarity to the man in his dream. His throat was dry and he naturally began to cling to his mother. His pleads to leave were ignored by his mother as she insisted they needed to stay. His body trembled as the blond stranger glanced at the boy for a moment they stared into each others eyes. This confirmed some suspicion with the child and the adult. That something was off about the other one. The man's long blond hair was tied up and his clothes looked nice, but hardly professional by any means. The Mother On the other hand looked at the psychiatrist in annoyance before she spoke.

" when will you being seeing us already we have waited for nearly two hours. This is hardly the way to get repeated business."

" ah my apologizes madame...?" The blond man stated in a slightly flirtatious tone.

She gave a glare and bluntly showed him the ring. This caused the doctor to frown at the implied rejection, His blue eyes glance at the child and gave a smile, but the child quickly coward behind his mother. To most this would seem a normal reaction, but The blond felt that something was off about this child. The boy stared for a few moments and noticed the other had flipped several folders to find one.

" Matthew Williams?" He asked in a smooth voice, his blue stared at the impatient mother and the hidden child.

The mother began to drag her son into the room. Matthew associated this man with his nightmares and continued to struggle, which caused a scene in the waiting room. The blond man raised a brow at the child, it was not too common that he would get someone who reacted negatively to him. He made a mental note of it. He led the way into the his office, while Matthew had been dragged along by his mother who did not seem pleased by his behavior and would be punished later.

As they got into the office, the child began to breathe heavy from the aura the other man gave off. The mother ignored this and shrugged this off as a panic attack, while the blond man looked interested in the change of condition in the child. His vision blurred as Matthew's felt panic over come him and grabbed the side of his mother shirt and tugged to get her attention. His dark blue eyes became duller as his vision began to blur, it became difficult to move his limbs and like a puppet whose strings have been cut. The child fell to the ground and Matthew cloaked in the clutches of darkness.


	7. A Child's Realization of The World

um...Sorry about not updating in a while Depression and School can be a pain at times.

:3 also the vote seems so far a three way tie :/ not writing three way smuts.

so please go to my poll and vote.

* * *

In the darkness of humanity truth is revealed, although truth does not exist and everything is a secret in the end. Children do not understand lies and yet they tell them. They do not know the effect they could have or how to maintain a lie for long, as they get older though they will become more skilled then the previous generation and more destructive even. We can never be certain what will happen to a child, but we can always look into the past for answers.

It had been nearly a week since the incident in the doctor's office; the parents were back to square one with their youngest child unsure if there was something physically wrong with him. Matthew had to miss school and be driven to experts almost weekly, not that it affected the socially neglected child. He knew that he should not enjoy this form of attention, but he could not help himself the fact was he was getting attention from everyone and the bullying had almost stopped completely as rumours were spread about an unknown condition. Of course he was just happy that things were somewhat going better for him, but he also knew that every adult and child around him apart from his family felt nothing but pity for him. Matthew noted how much more his parents seemed to argue more, either private or in public. He still saw the wonderful creatures from his book it allowed him to drift from reality for only a few moments.

Matthew was forced to see the same monster from his nightmares weakly something in his gut told him to keep quiet and everything would be fine for now. He was wry of the nameless doctors, who hid a lot more then in seem of course, His mother told him monsters could not exist and this caused him to become confused on what was reality. The child would always question himself and was rather confused whether or not he was normal, maybe he had an illness where he saw things like Uncle John. His mother always complained about the other's odd tendencies. How he seemed to talk to himself and stare out the window blankly at times, Matthew assumed it was normal until the voices told john to do things that scared them one time. His dad tried to convince his Mother that he wasn't a dangerous person, but Mother demanded for Uncle to be in a hospital of some sorts. Although it looked more like a prison, with bars on the windows, it was then Matthew vowed to never end up in a place where Uncle John ended up.

xXx Page break xXx

It was a cloudy day in October, His brother Alfred decided to drag his brother on a misadventure through the bush that surrounded a small area of their neighbourhood. Matthew knew he was better off than to argue with his stubborn, loud brother or else he may think of something worst to do. As for why this was a bad idea, well the answer was simple, they were not allowed in the bush since older kids hung around and built fort and caused trouble while being on the "owned" property. Their parents explained that bad people did bad things and they shouldn't be there, but Alfred being Alfred never listened to what people said once an idea is put into his head. He sighed as his brother lead the way through the thick brush, twigs and branch snapped as their rushed through to get to a clearing.

"Mattie! I found it!" Alfred yelled loudly as he dragged his meek brother

"Alfred! Y-You're being r-rough again!" The other spoke loudly as he could.

Obnoxious laughter could be heard throughout then isolated area. The older blond turned around and gave his signature arrogant grin. Matthew weakly shook his head and sighed at his brothers antics, His brother managed to sneak a few snacks of course Alfred knew that he would not be taking the blame, but more than likely it would be his brother. As the duo entered the clearing things seem rather fine, the grass was a dull brown as days got shorter. Halloween had passed recently, the chill was in the air and yet they were both too stubborn to wear a jacket, Matthew now regretted it. The original idea for this expedition was to meet up with the other kids to trade sweets and tell ghost stories which they failed to do before Halloween, due to Matthew's constant medical appointments.

The field had a dead silence, as the two children looked around, Matthew's violet eyes widen slightly and he trembled, before he looked to his brother. Alfred meanwhile started to walk ahead with a frown on his face as he continued to search for the neighbourhood kids. Matthew took several shaken steps as he followed his brother; it seemed to be like one of those bad budget movies.

" A-Alfred… t-there not here l-lets go home." Matthew spoke softly as he tugged on his brother sweater to get his attention and it failed as usual.

" Nah. They must be pulling a joke." He laughed loudly, although the laugh was nervous, uncertain now different from the laughing earlier.

Matthew waited silently with his brother, his mind began to wander off and he absent minded walked around the empty space, while his brother slowly began to get annoyed that the other kids had yet to show up. Dark blue eyes glance at his brother for a few moments before wandered off to the other side of the field, there were no flowers and the place lacked the insects. The child sighed as he was rather happy with the fact they were not getting eaten alive by pesky bugs or being force to wear bug spray. His blue eyes glanced at a small creature with wings, it looked human for the most part, but it seemed to have sharper features… It was alone; Matthew quickly glanced up at his brother before he began to talk to the creature in a soft voice, afraid to scare the thing off and because his voice really couldn't go much higher. The creature stared at the boy for a few moments and blinked in confusion, it flew around the other for several moments before landing on the others hand. There was a moment of silent as the creature silently judged the other before making a soft sound in approval it seemed.

Matthew opened his mouth to speak, only to feel a sharp pain. His eyes widen, as he saw the little creature sank its teeth into his flesh, he shrieked loudly and he thrashed his hand. This made the boy's bother look up in confusion, before it quickly turned into concern. Meanwhile the creature seemed upset based on its sharp features took on a more feral appearance as it made a screeched loudly, this caused Matthew to clutch his ears in pain. Tears weld up in his eyes from the sharp pain from both his hand and head. The screech of the creature caused more of the little buggers to come out of their hiding place and attack the injured child. Alfred ran over quickly in confusion, only to see the other bleeding and clothes ripped up.

"Mattie! Come on bro let the hero take you home~" He said in a slight panic tone, as he picked the other up bridal style, he struggled a lot due to them being close in age and size.

After he carried the other for nearly thirty minutes, Matthew insisted on walking. The cuts looked like thorns, but the pattern was all off. He's blue eyes shifted to glance at his brother who walked ahead almost ignoring him completely, this made the child glance down as he felt like it was his fault that they left. Alfred made a groan in annoyance by the others presence. Matthew tried to speak to the other, only to have the wind carry his voice away as usual. The two boys moved through the shrubs quickly getting birrs on their clothes, their mother was not going to be pleased about the condition of their clothes let alone Matthew's battered skin.

"Mattie were so gonna get grounded it's your fault too!" Alfred whined as the finally made it to the pave road with the dead end sign back facing them. Matthew looked at the other in disbelief he was being blamed for getting hurt by those things! He pouted childishly and gave his brother a look.

" I-I" Matthew said weakly trying to stand up for himself, but of course his attempt was ignored as usual. His blue eyes stared straight ahead upset over his brother's words. They finally made it to the road at the end of their street and began to walk towards their house hesitantly. A shrieking sound of a hysterical mother, the women as she ran to her two boys.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED?!" She demanded loudly, she ignored the youngest child as she kept checking if there were any injuries from the older child. Neighbours watched from their houses and were not surprised by the mother's obvious favouritism for the older son.

Matthew stood there blankly, the first time he despised his mother and brother. He was the one hurt and yet she only spoke to Alfred and check if he was hurt. The Child realized the cold facts, his mother was only concerned with Alfred and herself and he did not matter. Matthew rushed into the house hot tears leaked down his checks, he did not voice the pain he felt emotionally and ran past his father as he came out to see what was his wife was freaking out about now. The Father walked until he was in the door way to the entrance.

"What's wrong…what happened to the boys?" The father asked in concern.

"Matthew causing trouble isn't obvious?" She spat out as she began to drag Alfred in demanding he should take a bath

Matthew sat in his room on the floor feeling alone and stunned, by his mother's actions towards Alfred. His blue eyes were closed, his hair messy with twigs and bits of leaves. He gave a soft sigh as he changed in to pajamas; he crawled into his bed and hid underneath the covers to avoid his mother's wrath for now. The child would only go through another nightmare of the similar creature, only to remind of his appointment with the Doctor tomorrow.

xXx Page Break xXx

Arthur sighed he was this close to getting the child's attention and those bloody fae might have possibly ruined his chance of a somewhat more private encounter. Sure there was the lads overly loud brother, but surely he can used something to knock him out…there was always plenty of rocks around. He personally did not want to use the illusion form, even though it was certain that that the boy was indeed a snow child, based on the fact that he can see such creatures. Arthur was troubled by the fact that he sensed a demon in the location; it clearly wasn't powerful enough to cause concern to Archangels to the point of hunting the thing down. He just hopped that the demon would not interfere with his quest.

Arthur began to walk and made his way out of the forest, his halo slowly became dim, feathers one, by one fell to the ground, the toga changed to into more suitable clothing such as beige dress pants and a dress shirt with a green vest. The vibrant glow in his forest green eyes faded to a duller colour, he sighed as he was aware that modern societies were much different than they were hundreds of years ago, but he had to complete the task at hand. First off was to get fake papers and a job to start things off. He needed to earn the trust of the parents before he could gain the trust of the child.


End file.
